


A Little Meddling Goes A Long Way

by SumthinClever



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: In Vino Veritas, M/M, POV Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumthinClever/pseuds/SumthinClever
Summary: Harry has been nursing a crush on Draco for months, and Draco has his own secret crush. At a party, Daphne decides to help them out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	A Little Meddling Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> My 12th fic for Drarryopoly which is MAD LATE, but I was completing another fest. 😅 But this collection is still open, so I'm going with it. I'm going to try and write a few more before it closes, too. 😂
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader [ValravnFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValravnFeathers) for cleaning this up for me! :D

Ron let Harry drag him to this party because he was promised free food and unlimited booze. The first wasn’t particularly hard to get. They were at Hogwarts, after all, and the house elves loved to serve. The second was a bit more difficult, even though they were 8 th years now. McGonagall didn’t like alcohol on school grounds. Impressionable youths and all that. Ron could admit that he would probably have tried to bribe or sneak some hooch off an older year when he was younger, too. The restriction usually resulted in the collective 8 th years going to Hogsmeade every weekend or so for a round or two.

Tonight’s party had no celebratory occasion that Ron could determine, just the Slytherins in a mood and deciding to ignore McGonagall’s rules like she wouldn’t find out about it. Ron had a wager with Seamus that she already knew and just chose not to put a stop to it.

The 8 th year dorm was currently crawling with kids from 6 th year on up, and what Slytherins remained were popping in and out of groups, playing host like they were certainly trained to do growing up. Ron glanced from where Blaise was telling a joke on one side of the room to Daphne as she giggled in a corner with Susan while Draco manned the punch bowl, making sure only 7 th and 8 th years drank the spiked punch. Harry was there, chatting it up with Draco and laughing while Draco sneered at every underage kid that tried to convince him to give them spirits.

Harry had been drinking since they came in and looked about three sheets to the wind at this point, but Draco only looked at him with this…expression. It was fond, but also more.

Ron thought he’d never particularly  _ like _ Draco, but he was an alright bloke. Now. Harry, on the other hand, was bloody barmy for the bastard. At the beginning of 8 th year, Harry and Draco had been forced to communicate during the required therapy sessions for anyone who had been present for the war. They came to a head then, and fought more than once. The Mind Healer just contained them to a bubble and let them have at it until they tired themselves out. But after a few weeks something snapped between them and the fighting stopped and begrudging listening took place. And understanding. And something akin to respect. And eventually a tentative friendship.

Since then Harry was nearly as inseparable from Draco as he was from Ron and Hermione. They were friends, but Harry had been nursing the biggest crush on Draco for months now and refused to confess to Draco. Unbeknownst to Harry, Ron had it from Daphne that Draco was in the same boat. Now Ron was in league with Daphne to get the stubborn prats together.

Ron could admit that he took longer to accept the Slytherins, the expectations and decisions they wavered under during the war. The line between right and wrong was clear-cut in his world and some things just weren’t done, whatever beliefs you were trying to uphold. But Ron was also a pureblood and he did understand the pressure family could put on a child to maintain ideals. So, while Ron wasn’t close to any of the Slytherins, they were all friendly enough when together.

Daphne came over and nudged Ron's shoulder.

“Look at those two cosying up by the punch bowl. They’re so obvious to everyone except each other. What do you say we give them a little push, hmm?”

Ron already knew she meant to cause trouble and his suspicions were confirmed when Daphne walked to the centre of the room and projected her voice to get everyone’s attention.

“Hey everyone! What do you all say to a game of spin the bottle?” A flirty smile and some suggestive eyebrow wiggling topped off her proposal and Ron knew it would have several people jumping at the idea.

As expected, a cheer went up from several areas of the room and people started flocking toward Daphne. Not surprisingly, Draco stayed near the punch bowl and Harry kept to his side; but Ron knew Daphne wouldn’t be so easily thwarted. 

“No, you don’t, boys,” she said, dragging Harry and Draco to the middle of the room with the other partygoers. Harry was clearly sloshed—giggling and grinning, stumbling along as she pulled his arm. “You’re playing, too. Sit down.”

Draco grumbled but sat on the floor and Harry plopped down a few people away from him. The game progressed as expected, with people jeering and cheering with each spin, kissers giving pecks to people they weren’t particularly interested in, and snogging those they were. Ron laughed when Seamus kissed Neville and  _ ohhed _ with everyone else when Blaise snogged Luna. That’d been a combination he’d never seen coming.

When it was Draco’s turn to spin, Ron saw Daphne slightly tap her wand and the bottle stopped decisively on Harry. Draco shot Daphne a look like he knew she’d done it, but Harry was too plastered to notice. He grinned his sozzled grin and crawled his way over to Draco.

Draco looked like he was expecting a peck and his eyes bugged when Harry smashed their lips together, snogging him for all he was worth. It was sloppy in Harry’s sauced state, but Ron could tell he was giving it his all. Draco’s bugged eyes eventually closed and he moved his hands to grip the back of Harry’s neck, keeping him in place. Ron could tell he needn’t have bothered—Harry wasn’t going anywhere.

Their kiss lasted longer than the cheers and jeers around them until eventually Blaise cleared his throat—loudly. Draco pulled back, cheeks stained red, but Harry’s glassy eyes were shining and his grin still firmly in place.

“I’ve wanted to do that for  _ so long _ ,” he slurred, making Draco blush further, until his eyes turned dark and he smashed their lips together again, ignoring the calls from the other players that they were interrupting the game.

Daphne watched them a moment more and then shot the most triumphant look Ron’s way. He snorted. Her plan was more a shove than a push, but he couldn’t deny the results, looking at Harry and Draco who had left the game circle and taken their snogging to the wall a few feet away. This may not have been the way Harry intended to confess, but Ron suspected he wouldn’t regret the decision come morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I intended my "last" fest entry to be at the highest criteria, so went with NEWT level guidelines, but ended up with only a little over First Year word count. xD (We don't worry about word count after the fest ends, right? Right.) But someone gave me another idea, so I started a whole new fic for this prompt from another POV. The longer fic with the other POV will be happening eventually. xD


End file.
